The Untitled Story
by VioletDawn
Summary: Um, I couldn't come up with a name, my bad, but please please R&R! Thanks! Luv ya! Bye!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Um... I don't own any anime and this is thrown together from anime and my ideas from a RP So... um.. OK.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan fic, please understand if it isn't the best  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
June 12, 2089  
  
A small child sat asleep in the sphere space pod as it was hurled through the darkness of space tword a planet pre-destined to be cleared of life. The child was a small red haired girl with hair that flowed down her back in wonderful curls, like a beautiful waterfall. She had a tail, but it was not like a sayian tail.. somehow it was different, she had a pair of slightly large ears atop her head, not human, but animal.. You could say, like a cat's. She was dressed in a black skin tight body suit adorn with symbols of blue flames on her sleevs near her hands, and on her ankle boots; there was a multi-colored large cat on her back, she wore a choaker with her name beautifully woven into it.  
  
As the planet appeared in view and grew larger, the child awoke. Her green eyes slowly opened as she peered out into space and watched in wonder as the planet neared. She was in awe as soon as she looked at the planet. Soon she was landing and waiting excitedly to see the planet.   
  
Moments later the space capsule opend and the child slowly walked out looking around. All of a sudden a sound came from the pod that made her eyes turn red and her memory blanked out...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
May 13, 2106  
  
The girl sat in her space pod, she knew in the back of her mind what happened the past seventeen years. She had destroyed planets and civilizations..   
  
~It wasn't my fault! I was under control!~, she would think to herself.  
  
She put a small hand on her neck, there had been a control chip in there, but because to her power, it turned to nothing. Now, at the age of 19, she was going to find a home. She set corse for a random planet, and in a few minutes, she was landed on the planet of Vageat-sei.   
  
All of a sudden the pod was surrounded and she was being dragged to the dungeon!  
  
"What are you doing to me?!" She screamed in protest, even the king and prince could hear her protesting.  
  
"You are trespassing," One of the large black haired black eyed men answered her.  
  
She was thrown into a cell as one of the other men spat at her in disgust, "Tomarrow you will appear infront of the king."  
  
"FINE!" she roared back, almost making the palace shake.  
  
The men walked out amused.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
June 12, 2106  
  
"Yes yes.. tomarrow.. yea.. I'm to see the king tomarrow," she said as a guard walked to the cell to say something to her.  
  
The guard looked amused as he took a key and unlocked the door, "No, today"  
  
She was dumbfounded ~Today??? No not on my birthday.. no...~ she got up and walked to the gaurd. She had learned that they were saiyans, a suppior warrior race.  
  
The guard smirked at her and looked at her incredable body, -perfect- he would think.  
  
"Follow me," he commanded.  
  
She followed the large man down the hall, up stairs, down stairs and finally to a magnificent throne room. At the end of the throne room were two throne, one obviously for the queen, but it was empty, the king's throne was not. The king had black hair that stood straight up like a black flame, he had a mustash and a gote.There were three other men in the room, one bald man, the other with hair longer than hers, and one almost identical to the king, with no facial hair. She held her breath as they walked to the king's throne.  
  
~He is.. wow...~ she thought, but she put an unreadable mask on.  
  
As she reached the throne, she bowed the way her people bow, she bent down on her left knee and touched her forehead to the ground as she said, "Your madjesty."  
  
The gaurd said to the king, "King Vegeta, this is the prisioner."  
  
"I see that, now leave," King Vegeta ordered.  
  
He looked down upon the bowing woman, "You may rise."  
  
She rose to her feet and looked at the king, "I thank you, your madjesty."  
  
King Vegeta looked the young woman over, "Who are you."  
  
She bowed slightly, "I am the former princess of the ice-jin and fire-jin. I am half Ice-jin and half Fire-jin. My name is Rose Fire."  
  
"Fire? I take it your father was the Fire-jin. Well how old are you, woman?" the king asked.  
  
"I am twenty today," she answered with another bow.  
  
He didn't seem to hear her, "You are of good breeding, royal that is. You will become my new mate seeing that my old one has passed away. I already have an heir-" he motions to the boy that looks almost identical to him, "And he has twin sister."  
  
Rose was horrified! ~After almost a month in a cell he is going to take me as his mate?! What?!~ she would think. She nodded solemly and two women came in and took her somewhere to be cleaned up for tonight. If he was pleased with her... she would become his mate, and she would have to learn to love him. If not, she would be.. Disposed of.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that day  
  
Rose was led to the king's chambers. King Vegeta stood there and watched her walk in. He shut and locked the door and she knew she was doomed. 


	2. Rose's New Life

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
June 13, 2106  
  
Rose awoke the next morning and the king was not there. A maid entered the room and disposed of Rose's old cloths and more maids came into the room with cloths for her.   
  
~I guess that he was pleased with me...~ She thought as she got up and put on a becomming outfit that a maid handed her.  
  
"Well... thank you," She said as she left the room for the throne room.   
  
She walked into the throne room and there he was, King Vegeta. He looked at her and smiled in his own way. He got up and took her by the waist with his tail, "How do you feel," He smirked, "Queen Rose"  
  
She was thrilled and her tail wrapped around his arm as she replied, "Oh Vegeta.." she stoped and smiled.  
  
King Vegeta wraped his arm around her shoulder and they walked to his room, this time to preform the ceremony.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
King Vegeta took Rose's hand and kissed it, "You are to be my bonded mate for life."  
  
"I wouldn't want it to be anyone else," she whispered back.  
  
King Vegeta picked up an iron with a V on it and looked at Rose, "This will hurt.. You prepaired?" He looked into her eyes and held her hand.  
  
"Yes.. I think so," she replied softly  
  
"Pull up your dress," he ordered, "I need to put this on your upper thigh."  
  
She nodded slowly as she pulled up her dress to her upper thigh. King Vegeta pressed the iron against her skin as she intook a sharp breath and clutched Vegeta's back.  
  
When he was done they kissed. Then the ceremony began. Vegeta took Rose's hand and looked deeply into her eyes.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
June 14, 2106  
  
Rose awoke the next morning with Vegeta's hand on her belly, she was tingling with energy.   
  
~I can't believe... I can't believe it...~ she thought as she placed her hand over the king's, her love, and smiled at him.  
  
Vegeta kissed her and got up and dressed, "Rose, you may stay in bed for the next few months, or out, it is your decision."  
  
She smiled and looked at her handsom mate, "I will stay out of bed as much as I can, you do not want your mate getting fatter than needed, now do you?"  
  
Vegeta smiled, "Yes my love."  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
October 30, 2106  
  
Queen Rose was now almost finished with her pregnangy, she was very large, considering the child mostly saiyan. Everyone adored her, including her step children, Prince Vegeta and Seiika, but most of all, her love and mate, Vegeta loved her.   
  
Her stepchildren, both 16, came up to her, "Mother, will the baby be a boy or girl?"   
  
"Humph," Was all the other said.  
  
Rose smiled at the two, "I do not know, my dearest children, but he, or she will be your younger sibling, you will need to take care of the child."  
  
"Oh I will!" exclaimed Seiika.  
  
Prince Vegeta nodded slowly.  
  
Rose put her small hand on Seiika's head and rubed back her unruly dark brown hair and did the same with Prince Vegeta's black hair. She adored her stepchildren. As she walked to the throne, where her mate sat, she smiled happily. As she neared him, Vegeta rose tp his feet and helped his Queen into her seat. Today Freeza was to come.. Unfortunately..   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later  
  
Freeza and his henchmen entered the throne room, which was now crowded with people. He was in his fourth form. Seiika had a blank look on her face, but it fooled no one, everyone knew she liked him. He smiled to Seiika and then stood before King Vegeta, "Ah, I see you have another mate, and with child aswell," he looked Rose over, "Fire/ice-jin mixed with Saiy-jin, this race will become advanced quickly, won't it? Well I have come here to inform you that you have one year from the birth of the child to evacuate the planet."  
  
A roar of mummers errupted, but was silenced by the king, "But Lord Freeza, why?"  
  
Freeza smirked, "I plan to destroy this planet, and you all should move to another planet, near the other -jins. Warrior races should breed and make even more surpieror races. War in the blood."  
  
"I see," the king muttered, "We shall do so. all that do not will die here."  
  
And at that Freeza left. 


	3. Birth or Births?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
November 14, 2106  
  
At the age of twenty, Queen Rose was to have her first child. She was very unprepared for this pain. It started with small pains in her belly in the morning around 8AM. King Vegeta was not around when his first mate had the children, so he was not expecting this to happen either.   
  
She and the king were walking in the royal garden when her water broke, "V.. Vegeta," she said in a panic filled voice.  
  
He picked her up and ran to their chambers and laied her on the bed, "MAIDS," he roared at the door, "WE NEED SOMEONE TO DELIVER THIS BABY!"  
  
And at that the most experienced women came into the room with all needed.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later   
  
After hours of pain, the baby was delievered, or should I say babies, there were three, yes three babies. Two girls and one boy identical to Vegeta. Rose lay in bed, ehausted, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
King Vegeta entered the chambers and saw the three tiny babies. One with blue and red hair, one with blond, and one that was almost identical to him. He was proud, more than proud.  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
November 1, 2107  
  
Over the past months King Vegeta was very busy getting his people and his planet packed up. But today they were ready to send the people off the planet to the new Vageta-sei. Soon the sky was filled with pods taking off, but the only ones with high powerlevels, the strongest ones. The Vegeta family saying was 'Only The Strong Will Live' and it was usually inforced. Only if there were enough pods for the strong would the weak be able to go, and there were.  
  
Finally the royal family was to blast off to the new planet.   
  
"Vegeta, is my pod still intact?" Rose asked her mate.  
  
He looked at her and at the small babies she was carring and smiled, "Of corse it is."  
  
Rose smiled at her love and looked down at the children; Lilly, who now looked like her hair was almost white, baby Vegeta, who needs to explain further? and of corse, Butterfly, the little one with blue and red hair.  
  
King Vegeta took baby Vegeta into his arms, "You looked like you needed a little help holding this one"   
  
They both smiled as they began walking down the hall tword the area they would be blasting off for the new planet. When they walked outside, there was Seiika and Prince Vegeta waiting for their parents.  
  
Seiika smiled as she entered her pod and Prince Vegeta simply entered his pod. Vegeta followed his mate to her pod and he smiled adoringly at his mate as the pod opened. As she got into her pod and sat down Vegeta set the baby Vegeta into her lap.  
  
"Thank you my love," She whispered before they kissed.  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
November 14, 2107  
  
Today the royal family touched down upon the new Vegeta-sei. They were welcomed with cheers and a party. 


End file.
